


Doughnuts

by afrustratedwriter



Series: Sweet Things [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Week, F/M, attack on titan - Freeform, eremika babies, mikaere, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrustratedwriter/pseuds/afrustratedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! It’s meee! afrustratedwriter~! Sorry it took me a whole TWO MONTHS to produce the next part of ‘ice cream.’ Haha! I betcha all didn’t know i was even making a second part! Well here it goes! This chapter is called ‘Doughnuts’ and it will have two parts since its going to be pretty long! This one is already 3,700+ words and I don’t want to make it too long or else it would seem neverending to you guys! nooo! lol x,D anyway~ I hope you enjoy this! This takes place a couple of months after ‘ice cream’ and as you can probably guess, Mikasa is reaching her due date really soon! Woohoo!</p>
<p>!!!DISCLAIMER!!!</p>
<p>I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN, OR IT’S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FAN FICTION! ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN WAS CREATED BY THE ALMIGHTY HAJIME ISAYAMA! PLEASE SUPPORT THIS AMAZING MANGA WRITER BY BUYING THE MANGA’S OR DVD’S OR ANYTHING OF THIS REALLY AWESOME SERIES! IT WILL BE WORTH EVERY SINGLE PENNY!</p>
<p>Now let us began, shall we?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s meee! afrustratedwriter~! Sorry it took me a whole TWO MONTHS to produce the next part of ‘ice cream.’ Haha! I betcha all didn’t know i was even making a second part! Well here it goes! This chapter is called ‘Doughnuts’ and it will have two parts since its going to be pretty long! This one is already 3,700+ words and I don’t want to make it too long or else it would seem neverending to you guys! nooo! lol x,D anyway~ I hope you enjoy this! This takes place a couple of months after ‘ice cream’ and as you can probably guess, Mikasa is reaching her due date really soon! Woohoo!
> 
> !!!DISCLAIMER!!!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN, OR IT’S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FAN FICTION! ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN WAS CREATED BY THE ALMIGHTY HAJIME ISAYAMA! PLEASE SUPPORT THIS AMAZING MANGA WRITER BY BUYING THE MANGA’S OR DVD’S OR ANYTHING OF THIS REALLY AWESOME SERIES! IT WILL BE WORTH EVERY SINGLE PENNY!
> 
> Now let us began, shall we?

December 22nd

For Mikasa to say that the apartment was in complete ruins when she got home was an understatement.

She had just gotten back from a doctor’s appointment that she almost missed because it completely slipped her mind the night before. Eren was at work, so she had to ask her friend Sasha, who lived down the hall, to take her. She was thankful that the energetic brunette agreed to drive her so early in the morning, especially in the cold winter weather and on short notice.

But the house was clean before she left. How did this even happen? She was only gone for a couple of hours.

The dining room table was in the foyer, thus blocking her from entering the place any further. But from what she could see, there were books scattered all over the floor from their small bookshelf in the living room. Their couch was in the dining room. All of their dishes (even the ones they don’t even use) were stacked dangerously high on top of the kitchen counter.

Everything was everywhere.

In hopes of getting to the bottom of this whole situation, Mikasa began to push the large dining room table forward so she could get inside the room. She was careful not to scratch the floor or else Eren would have a fit when he got home. He was at work so she ruled out the thought of him being the one to have made the mess. The only other person that had a key to their apartment was Armin but there was no way he could have come in and did this.

Suddenly a scary thought occurred to her,

What if they were robbed?

And what if the thieves were still there? If they tried to attack her or worse, there was nothing she could do. With her being so heavily pregnant made her defenseless. There would be no one around to defend her.

 

She would never make it down the hall to where Jean and Sasha lived before the criminal’s reached her. There would be no way of her telling them of the situation.

Her common sense told her that she should get out of there. What if they were armed? That would make this a totally different story and a whole new level of danger for her. The place was a complete wreck, that should’ve been warning enough that it wasn’t safe.

She knew she should just back out of there and go to Sasha’s…

But strangely (and stupidly) enough, she let her curiosity take over and decided to look around.

Yes, the pregnant woman was going to search the house.

Mikasa was always the type of person that would overestimate her limits. She often got into trouble for it at a young age and even to this day. Eren always warned her that it was a trait of hers that needed to be changed or it could put her in serious danger one day, such as today.

The dark haired woman had to step over the randomest household furniture and items to reach the kitchen. Why was her hair curler on the floor? Surely a thief would be more interested in her jewelry or her laptop rather than a hair iron.

It’s like the more she looked around, the more she got confused.

She looked over at the living room and scanned it with great detail. She was surprised to see that the Christmas tree was still up with it’s ornaments arranged all nice and neatly despite the fact that everything else around it was not.

It wasn’t real or anything fancy, just a plastic tree that they had to put together themselves. They figured it would be better than spending money on buying a real tree every year.

Eren once told her about how him and his father would put the tree together on Thanksgiving every year. He said it was something he looked forward to every year when he was a child, and how he wanted to carry on the tradition with their children. She liked the idea.

Walking over to the kitchen, she wasn’t surprised to see the pots and pans that littered the floor. There was no way she could get in there without causing a racket. She didn’t want it to be known that she was in the house. She was just looking for a weapon, just in case of anything.

A knife…? No, too messy. She didn’t want anyone dying. She just wanted to scare them off or buy herself enough time to escape. She couldn’t believe she was doing something so dangerous. Eren would definitely kill her if he knew.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Someone was coming.

Panic spread through her like wildfire as she quickly went to grab the closest thing to her to use as a weapon. It was one of her red stiletto heels, the ones Eren liked.

She quickly readied herself to throw the red pointy heel as if it were a *Shuriken. Nevermind how it came to be in such an odd place, that was something she could always question later, right now she had to be ready to protect herself, and run if necessary.

 

X

Eren was clueless of what he had coming to him as he began his walk to the kitchen to get a drink. He was blissfully unaware of the anguishing pain he was about to suffer from as he made it to the end of the hallway.

He had to duck quickly or else he probably would’ve lost his eye.

“Gah! What the heck?!” He cried out in startlement as he dodged the flying object. It banged against the wall forming a very ugly and noticeable dent before it reached the floor. He looked at the object incredulously.

It was a shoe!

“Eren?”

He looked up at the sound of his own name and he was surprised at the sight.

Okay, so he wasn’t sure which was more odd, that he was almost attacked by a shoe, or the fact that his wife was hiding behind the kitchen counter.

“Mikasa? What are you doing?” He asked in terrible confusion. The startled girl stood up from crouching and stomped over to him in anger.

“What do you mean, ‘what am I doing?!’” She shouted his question right back to him like it was the stupidest thing he could ask, “I thought you were a burglar!”

“…What…?” Why would she think he was a burglar? He lived there. This was all so outlandish to him that he wasn’t sure what to think.

After a prolonged silence, Mikasa lets out a tired and relieved sigh. “Eren, what are you doing here? I thought you were at work.”

“I just got back a little while ago.”

“Long enough to create this?” She waved her arms around her in emphases, “What in the world happened in here? It looks like a giant broke in and demolished everything.”

“Oh, I was just trying to rearrange the house a little. But um, anyways, I got your text earlier. Why didn’t you tell me you had an appointment with the Gynaecologist?” He asked, brushing off her own question a bit. It goes unnoticed by Mikasa though as she answers him with no problem.

“Sorry, I forgot about it myself. But thankfully I remembered this morning and Sasha was able to take me.”

“Oh. That was nice of her.”

He was glad to know that there were others there to take care of her when he wasn’t around. He made a mental note to stop by Sasha’s later to thank her. For now, he was just grateful that Mikasa calmed down from her lunacy. I mean, she threw a shoe at his face. C’mon.

 

But with all that aside, he took a step forward and embraced her into a loving hug. He missed her, as foolish as that may sound. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since they last saw each other and he felt like the time away from her was agonizing.

Unable to wait any longer, he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. The kiss was chaste and simple

“I love you.” he smiled lovingly while staring into her dark grey irises.

“I love you too, Eren.” she replied before kissing him again but with more intensity this time. This one lasted longer, they let it linger for a while longer before finally breaking apart.

He took a moment to stare at her features. She, of course, looked just as beautiful today as always, no longer was she the fifteen year old girl that he knew since childhood. She was a woman now. Her hair was longer, the dark tresses now rested at her lower back instead of her neck, she was also a lot shorter to him now that he had outgrown her by four inches. But the most of all difference from back then was the enormously bulging stomach that she acquired due to her already being thirty eight weeks pregnant.

Eren was quite honest with himself enough to know that he was terrified out of his mind.

He knew that having twins was going to be quite tough for the young parents considering one child alone was known to be hard to handle. Neither him nor Mikasa were very experienced with taking care of infants or children since they were both an only child. Sure, he had enough common sense to know not to shake a baby or to have them sleep on their stomachs. And he was very much aware of *SIDS.

He really hoped that he could be a good father to his children, he didn’t want to be like his own who was never really there for him. Don’t get the wrong idea, he loved his father. He knew he meant well for him. He was a hardworking man, always trying his best to bring food to the table. He understood that with him being a famous doctor made him very busy with going away on business for long periods of time to treat patients with all kinds of illnesses. Eren could recall the few times his father played catch with him and spoke with him about girls and gave him advice. He always treasured those moments. But he wanted things to be different with his own children.

“Hey Eren! Is this how you wanted it to be arranged?”

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his blonde friend in the other room.

“Is that Armin?” Mikasa looked up at Eren’s face.

“Huh? Oh, Yeah. Hold on a sec.” He replied, before pulling from her hug and walking down the hall, into the bedroom that him and Mikasa shared. She stood where she was though, she was afraid to even look at whatever mess was in their room. She knew she would have to help him clean all of this up. There was no way in the world he could fix this alone.

This was insanity. How in the world would he have been able to create such a huge mess? They didn’t even own that many things.

All of a sudden she started stressing out. She just wanted to come home and relax. She had a crazy morning and she was anxious because the baby was coming soon. Also her back was aching and she really needed a massage.

Why did Eren have to choose now to destroy the apartment? They would need to call everyone they knew

in order to clean this place up.

“No! What did you do?! This is all wrong!”

“But this is what you told me to—”

“No! I said biggest, to middle, to smallest! Not thinnest to thickest! Are you crazy or something?!”

“But Jean said—”

“Hey! hey! hey! Don’t even, this isn’t my fault! I told you the same thing he’s telling you!”

“What?!”

More footsteps.

“That’s it! I am done with you people!” Armin came stomping down the hallway in a fit of frustrated madness. He paused to greet Mikasa kindly, which she returned, although she was confused. And he resumed his angry march towards the door.

“It’s bad enough I have Annie at home! I don’t need this here too!” He shouted as he tried to make his way to the door. Eren and Jean walked out of the room soon after, “I cook! I clean! I work! All I want is a little appreciation when I get home, but lately she’s just been pure mean to me!”

“Dude, It’s not for you to get all like that.” Jean jested, rolling his eyes. He also, waved a small greeting to Mikasa before catching up to Armin who was stepping over furniture that was in the way of the front door.

“Get all like what? I’m going insane in here! Everytime I think we’re done, THERE’S MORE! THERE’S MORE JEAN! And there will always be more because Eren’s standard of cleanliness is that of Levi HIMSELF!”

“Armin… Just calm down…” Eren tried to quiet down his deranged driven friend. But Armin wasn’t having any of it.

“No Eren! I can’t take it in here anymore! I am so frustrated that I kind of hope that this mess becomes one giant monster and eats you right now! If you want help, just ask Levi when he gets here! I. am. done!”

And with that, Armin slams the front door as hard as he could, shaking the walls of the apartment and causing a picture frame to fall and shatter on the floor.

“…”

“…Eren…”

“Yeah?”

“What’s this talk about Levi coming?”

Upon hearing that, Eren paled, and Jean began to walk towards the door.

“Oh, if you’ll look at the time, I’m sure Sasha’s hungry by now so i think i’ma go see what she wants…”

“No, wait! Jean! Don’t leave me here!”

 

“Eren, is Levi visiting…?” Mikasa questioned, with hostility in her voice. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

“Well uh…” Eren looked at anything but her, which made her even more angry then she was already becoming.

“Answer me straight. IS he visiting?”

“Alright bye Eren!”

“Jean! No!”

And the front door slammed shut again. Leaving Eren to face Mikasa alone.

“So uh… You want to forget about all this and go right back to the kissing…?” Eren asked in hopes of lightening the mood but Mikasa’s angry demeanor told him that he was probably sleeping alone tonight.

It had been already an hour since Eren and Mikasa had their argument, resulting in Mikasa walking out of the house in a fit of anger, much like Armin had done earlier, and making her way over to Jean and Sasha’s place. Eren’s been knocking on their door ever since, demanding (or more like begging) for Mikasa to come home but all he managed to do was argue with her even more through the door.

What did Eren do wrong to cause such a huge argument?

He invited Levi to stay for Christmas.

Which was pretty stupid. He, of course, knew that Mikasa wasn’t fond of the man at all. There was a whole backstory behind why. But to make an incredibly long story short, it stretched far back into high school. Levi was one of those teachers that found a student that they disliked, and picked on them for the rest of the school year.

Eren was that unlucky student.

It seemed like Levi would only watch him during class. There would be plenty of other students talking or not paying attention but he only seemed to care when that person was Eren. He would always call on him to answer difficult questions, even when others raised their hands. And if he got the answer wrong, he would make him study it for homework until he had it memorized by heart.

There was this one time when Eren received a text message from his mother, asking him if he needed any money for lunch, Levi caught him looking at his phone and made him read the text message out loud during class. Then he lectured him on how he ‘was already sixteen’ and needed to ‘get a job’ because he ‘was a man now’ and ‘shouldn’t have to rely on his mother to provide him with lunch money.’

Not only that, but in the middle of the school year, Levi all of a sudden decided that he wanted to give ‘assigned seats’ and moved everyone a seat up except for Eren. He instead moved him to the complete opposite side of the room, away from the seat in between Mikasa and Armin that he usually resided in.

  

For the longest time, Eren didn’t understand why Levi seemed to have an unspoken grudge against him.

But the truth soon came out one day, when he found out that Levi was actually Mikasa’s biological father.

And then to his horror, he remembered the one time Levi caught them making out in an empty classroom.

Well, he had seemed angrier than usual that day.

Eren shuddered at the awkward memory of Levi standing in the doorway with a bewildered expression on his face, they didn’t know how long he had been standing there or how much he saw but all they knew was that they were in trouble, and that their parents were probably getting a call later that afternoon.

After a long empty and awkward silence, he gave them a look that said ‘We’ll talk about this later’ and quickly slammed the door shut.

After that, neither of them were able to look him in the eye for a couple of months.

Now that he looked at it, the whole incident was kind of funny. Not that Eren would bring it up again to him when he visits though.

So he supposed that Mikasa had a pretty good reason to not want Levi to come, but there was nothing he could do about it now. They were expecting him tomorrow afternoon.

“Come on Mikasa, don’t be so immature.” He knocked on the door once again, hoping that she would open it.

Of course she wouldn’t though, “I am not being immature Eren! You’re the one that’s been hiding this from me!” She yelled though her voice sounded muffled due to the thickness of the closed door between them.

“I wasn’t hiding it from you! I just didn’t wan’t to tell you.”

“Tell me what? That the one man that I despise more than anything else in the world is coming to visit me?”

Eren cringed when she said that, “Don’t say it like that…” He leaned his head on the door, this was certainly not the way he wanted things to go down. He knew he should’ve told her as soon as he agreed. Yeah, she would’ve been furious, but it probably wouldn’t have been as bad as it was right now, with them screaming at each with a door in between them.

“So for your own convenience, you decided that it would be best if you didn’t tell me at all?” She pressed on, clearly it seemed she was not going to listen to a word he said, but he was still going to try.

“No, Mikasa, I was going to tell you—”

“Yeah? The day before, right?” He didn’t have anything to say to that, and that made Mikasa even angrier.

“You know what? This is stupid anyway. Just drop it.”

“But we need to talk about this, Mikasa!”

“Eren, what do you want from me? You already made the decision without me! There isn’t anything more to talk about!”

 

“You see, I knew you were going to get like this! This is why I was so afraid to tell you!”

“If you knew I was going to get like this, then why didn’t you avoid all of this and tell me from the very beginning?”

“Oh my goodness! I don’t know, Mikasa!”

“Stop yelling at me!”

“I’m not!!”

From the other side of the door, Mikasa rubbed her forehead in stress. Why couldn’t he just leave? At this point, she just wanted to plug her ears and bang her head against the wall a couple of times. She was getting a headache.

She looked behind her and saw Sasha, who was feeling extremely awkward just sitting there on the couch. She was looking at the floor like it was the interesting thing in the world. Mikasa felt a little bad that she was intruding her friends home all because of a silly argument but she just had to be away from Eren for a little while. A lot was going on in her mind and she just wanted someplace quiet to think.

There was no where else she could go, being that Eren wouldn’t let her leave the apartment complex alone.

“I just don’t want you mad at me.” He told her dejectedly, in which she softened a little.

She supposed it was just something that he agreed to on whim and he realized how much It bothered her, She just didn’t want him to do anything like this again.

She took a deep breath,

“Eren, we’ll talk about this later. I need to think.”

Silence filled the air for two dreadful minutes before Eren let out a deep breath.

“Fine.” Is all he said, and then footsteps were heard as he walked away and back into their own apartment, she assumed..

She backed away from the door herself and joined Sasha on the couch.

‘This is just great,’ She thought. She felt embarrassed about this whole thing. She was practically hiding from her husband in her friends house. She wanted to laugh at the whole idea of it.

She looked over at Sasha, who seemed to have been staring at her since she sat down. She raised her eyebrow questioningly when her friend began to nod her head.

“That marriage life, huh?”


End file.
